Ki and Magic
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Lily and James survived the Dark Lords assault through the help of an alien from a different reality. Being cursed by Bellatrix, they adopted their hero, creating their own family. All Evil that lurks in the Darkness, beware the strongest Warrior race, especially when you threaten those that he keep close to his heart. Strong-Saiyan Harry Potter - Zatanna (Sister)


Lily Potter is a young woman with vibrant red hair and eyes that were olive green. She smiled down at her child. A boy with unruly black hair that refused to be tamed, no matter what they tried. Turning when the sounds of footsteps creaked boards of the stairs. "I'm sorry my love. I couldn't give you a child." Climbing the stairs was a man, just like the boy in the crip, he too had wild, untamed hair, however, unlike the boys, his could be done tamed with some magic. "Her curse took away our chance to get a child of our own."

"Lily flower," A pair of arms draped around her frail form, pulling her into a hug. "What she did was cruel. Bellatrix Lestrange is now locked behind bars in Azkaban and cannot hurt you anymore. What the Dementors will do to her is worse than anyone can imagine. I don't say this to hurt you, my love." The man spoke once seeing his wife expression of pain. "I say this is because with this child we gain a second chance to become that family that we visioned of. Magic guided this child to us. In a large sphere like a falling star, it crushed the Dark Lord who sought us out of vengeance. This child saved our lives and now this is our chance to give him life, with love and magic." In James mind, the scene was played with sharp clarity. Alone, Lily and he didn't stand a chance against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his inner circle, however, that changed when the child arrived. The large white sphere dropped in the centre of the Death Eaters, tearing them apart and those that managed to survive were scarred for life. Moving his head, shaking the images from his mind. "This child is an orphan from what I see, Lily. He can carry our blood, becoming our son with the blessing of Magic. Lily flower," James's arms tightened around her waist. "What do you say to the idea of adopting this child and become his parents?"

"James..." she softly whispered while tightening her hold on the child. "I would love to adopt Harry, our little Hadrian 'Harry' Potter, our son." Lily cooed while basking in the warmth of their family finally being complete.

Lily and James did visit Gringotts the next day with the boy in the woman's arms. They had used magic to hide their true features to keep their visit a secret. Stepping through the entrance of Gringotts is a young woman. Her blue eyes shine brightly while they focussed with a hundred percent at the child in her arms. She laughed when the boy played with her long blonde hair and she grunted a few times when his pulls became too strong. Walking beside her is the woman husband who had given up his hair and adopted a bald head, however, his eyes are the same like his wife, warm blue that gazed down in love at the boy. Moving through Gringotts halls, James noticed that the halls were vacated of any wand waving magicians and personally he wasn't surprised.

The fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort wasn't even eight hours old and the news has probably not yet sunk in for many. After His fall, Aurors appeared at his ground and recovered the wand of the Dark Lord and the robe that was left behind. James with some quick thinking and a sweep of his spare wand removed the alien space pod and pocked that into his robe, but not before the elves managed to secure the child at his ancestral house, away from the cottage. "Honey," James thoughts were interrupted by his wife. Blinking his eyes, he noticed that they had arrived at the counter. "The letter." Nodding, his hand disappeared in the folds of his robes and pulled a second later a letter out and placed this on the desk.

"Very well, please follow me." Spoke the Goblin after finishing reading the short letter. Hopping down his crutch and leading his clients through the underground bowels of Gringotts. After many turns, a few steps deeper into the earth and even a minecart ride, they finally stopped before an office door. "Good luck Duke and Duchess of Most Ancient House of Peverell." Spoke the Goblin before departing from them and James rasped his knuckles against the surface of the door. Not long after a voice bid them enter and the three people disappeared from the halls.

"Welcome Duke and Duchess Peverell, I never expected to hear that title or name to hear again." A tall, buff looking Goblin softly spoke from behind his rich, decorated desk. "Is the situation that dire that you revived the most long-lived House in Magical History. A House that till this day is still counted amongst that of Royalty even if your kind had forgotten them or believe them to be mere children bedtime stories."

James dropped his fake features and his wife followed and dispelled the one on the child too. "The situation is dire from our perspective and I would like to explain to you our situation." said the man and seeing the Goblin inviting them to take the seats in front of the desk. "Thank you, Warlord Stormblood. I would like to share the information that my wife and I didn't kill the Dark Lord Voldemort." Stormblood arched an eyebrow at the information. "This child that my wife is holding in her arms is our saviour. I see that you are surprised by my words, but I speak only the truth. This boy is not from our world..." Lord Potter gestured towards the boy in his wife's arms. "His space pod, which is a large white sphere, crashed into the centre of our enemies. The pods crash landing killed most of the Dark Lord followers and those that survived were heavily injured."

"Is the Dark Lord Voldemort also counted amongst those that had perished, is that the truth Lord Peverell?" Stormblood demanded confirmation with his guttering voice. Across from the Goblin, the Wizard only nods his head firmly once. The Goblin sucked in air, holding that for a moment before releasing it. "Very well, Lord Peverell. I have known you for years and our partnership always held true." Folding his fingers in front of him and placing them on the surface of his desk. "How can Gringotts help you today?"

James slid a parchment over to the Goblin, who accepted and his eyes scanned the content. "What you ask is within our powers. All we need is a vial of yours and your wife blood to start the ritual to bind this young man into your family line." James and Lily smiled happily at the news. "There is a possibility that he will adopt some of your features which will only strengthen the illusion that Duchess Peverell gifted you a son, Duke Peverell." Their smiles grew in sizes at the news. "If I might suggest, I would claim this young man under the power of House Peverell to protect him from any third party."

"If we claim our son under the House of Peverell is then the House of Potter still available?" James asks the Goblin.

Stormblood nods his head. "House Potter is and always will be available. I only suggested House Peverell because the Magic of that House is much stronger than your own. Even those that pretend to be more don't have the power to stand against the Most Ancient and Noblest House of Peverell in fear of losing their own standing." Explained the Goblin towards the pair. "Let's start the ritual and I will have at the end of the day have everything documented that this child is through the blessing of Magic and Blood adopted in that of House Peverell."

"Accountant Stormblood can you keep out the adopted part and make a note that he is born from my wife. If in the near future something happens to one of us or both, we don't want someone to use the knowledge of our child being adopted above his head." Lily pleaded with the Goblin, who accepted the request.

Sounds of chairs skimming over the rough stone floor filled the office when James and Lily stand up. "Please follow me to the ritual chamber." The pair followed Accountant Stormblood out of the office and through the bowels of Gringotts. Stormblood led them into a large stone chamber, on the floor, intrigued lines and symbols covered the whole surface. "Place the child in the centre of ritual," Lily stepped over the lines that were drawn on the floor and placed the boy at the centre. She lovely brushed the child's face and planted a kiss. James wife returned to her position next to him and Stormblood activated the adoption ritual and a bright green golden light filled the whole chamber from which even escaped from the room through the small gap under the doors. For many long minutes, the light flashed from under the door and when the long finger of the clock almost reached full circle the strength of the ritual tapped off until the light died down. The end of the ritual announced the beginning of a new era for the Peverell and Potter House. Half an hour later, Lily left the Goblin Bank with her new son in her arms with James next to her, both wearing smiles on their faces and with a pop they disappeared from Diagon Alley.

* * *

_Four years passed_ after the adoption of the child, who they officially named Hadrian Potter Peverell but his parents simplified his name to Harry. The boy's growth spurt was abnormal and at the tender age of eight, the boy reached the height of four feet and eleven, which make him looks older than he actually looks like. His parents quickly discovered that their son was different, even for them. Lily and their House Elves work every day hard to prepare the necessary food for Harry because the boy ate five times the amount of what a normal adult ate or his abnormal strength. James smiled from out of his veranda chair, watching his son through his morning workout which even he as an adult would have bitten the dust. "two-hundred and two, two-hundred and three. two-hundred..." The proud father watches his son doing handstand push-ups while balancing two stone boulders at his feet. Harry's father was one day surprised when their son asked to join a fighting sport, and not a normal fighting style but all of them. His son started with Karate for one year and his Martial Art sensei told him that Harry was a prodigy and easily made the kata his own. The past four years, Harry mastered different Martial Arts and made it his own before mixing all he has learned. James couldn't understand why their son wants to fight the muggle way but one thing he is sure, his son is now scary intimidating if you compare him with others of his people. "two-hundred and ninety-nine, three-hundred." Dull thuds suddenly resounded through the backyard when the stone boulders fell down to the ground and leaving dents.

James attention which was pinned at his son, watched in amazement when his boy stands up, back straight and a proud look on his face. The man couldn't spot any fat, his slim face is angular with some high cheekbones which gave him an aristocratic face that is framed by black wild hair which made his now emerald green eyes come out. His son has a muscular neck with his trapezius setting out, strong wide shoulders and his chest showing strong biceps. James felt slightly jealous of his son strong muscular and athletic body and knew that even at such a young age, women and girls would stand in line to spend some time with him. His arm biceps and forearms like to being forced in steel and he even knew that steel was nothing in comparing against the strength of his son. His eyes trailed towards his son abs, and Sirius one time jested that they were only for show, until Harry dared his Godfather to punch him there...the result was for Sirius breaking his hand. Harry's legs showed muscular thighs and calves which could easily break anything with a simple kick and James' eyes trailed towards the training posts at the end of their garden which all showed sign of abuses even when they are protected by indestructible charm.

"Sweetheart, you have twenty minutes the time to freshen yourself before breakfast is ready." James heard his wife call out to their son. The man must agree with his wife because their son was wet from the sweat which only highlighted his muscular and athletic build.

Harry slowly and with calculated steps crossed the distance and smiled once seeing his father sitting in the veranda chair. "Dad!" Called out the young Saiyan and quickly engulfed the man in a tight hug. For James, his son's show of love felt more like being crushed between large rock boulders that are working together to grind his bones to dust. "S...son… air! Your fa...father isn't so strong like you." The man sighed in relief when feeling his son releasing him and quickly checked if nothing was broken.

James son slapped his father, friendly on his back, causing the poor man takes a few steps to keep his balance. "Awh… come on dad. That was nothing, you must see me in my spars against the others. They cannot even hold out a minute against me or they are already knocked out."

"Son, you know just like us that you are different. You came from the stars and were adopted by us. Normal muggles cannot stand against you, let stand win. I know you try your best to fit in with them, but have you ever thought of quitting?" Harry listened to his father while walking back towards the mansion they live in. "I have watched your spars a few times and many children, even those that are older than you are throwing in the towels." The boy's shoulders slumped and a deep sigh left him.

"I know dad, even sensei said that the seniors' fighters have started to avoid me. I even lowered my skills to their level and then even they lost. My sensei even said that his own skills paled in comparison with mine, I...I think that I let drop the Martial arts and focus at the library here."

James smiled at the boy that he is proudly called his son. "I think your mum would like that and she probably would place down the bet that you end up in Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and splits away from his father to rinse the sweat off from his body. Moving through the halls of his ancestors home, Harry arrived at the bathing area where buckets of cold water waited for him next to a small chair. Removing his pants and undergarment, he seated himself on the small chair and pulled up the bucket of cold water and poured it over himself. He could feel the cold water giving him new energy, washing away his tiredness and a small smile crept up his face. Moving the bucket under the pouring cold water, filling it fully and then poured the water over himself. This repeated he a few times before placing the bucket back on the floor and moved to the bath, which was dug out and let himself sink into the magical heated water until only his head stayed out.

His parents had taken him once to the far eastern country of Japan and there they fell in love with the Onsen. A natural hot spring that filled the baths and according to some Japanese manuscripts, it's water held healing properties. His mother, Lily was so intrigued by the water that she decided to buy books and scrolls to learn how to replicate the effects of the healing water. A few weeks later, Harry and James learned that Lily was only studying her new founds. Two weeks later since their return, Potter Manor got an onsen with healing properties which Harry used to heal his battered body from his abnormal training. The boy closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

_In the dining room of Potter Manor, Harry and his parents, Lily and James are sharing the evening meal. The table surface was filled with plates of food and there were even some foreign dishes. There was a large plate with a large Peking Duck which was surrounded by vegetables, next to the Chinese Duck is a large bowl of soup filled with chicken pieces. Slices cooked potatoes with some vegetables. The scent of freshly baked bread filled the air when the House-elves placed a plate full of them, surrounded by cheese and sausages. In a small bowl, Indonesian spicy boiled eggs._

_Harry is a practical salivating at the sight of all the dishes. "Homemade cooking is the best, mum! I want to eat yours and the elves cooking every day." Exclaimed the boy, table cutlery already in his hands. When the boy finished his sentences, his plate was filled with food and despite being hammered in his head to eat like a civilized being instead of a hungry beast, like most of his kind, his speed couldn't be curbed._

_James laughed. seeing his son enjoying the food that was made for them. "Slow down son, slow down. We do have the whole night to eat, so slow down."_

_"Harry… chew and swallow. I taught you better table manners!" Scolded Lily her son. She shakes her head upon seeing her son showing a wild side. Through the four years, she had managed to curb his table manners to a more civilized one. Her son paused for a moment, his skin tone becoming slightly darker when blood rushed to his face. "Just what I thought, now behave and listen. Tomorrow, we are going to visit your aunt, my sister, Petunia. She is not fondly of me, however, she had sent me a letter to come for some reason." Harry nods to his mother, swallowing a piece of the Peking Duck. "I want you and James behave yourself in her house. I don't want my sister to hate me more than what she normally feels."_

_"I promise mum, I behave while being in her house," Harry replied, then paused and smiled at his mum. "And will keep my table manner under control." Laughter bellowed from his father and the two share a smile. Lily just chuckled and lightly shakes her head at her boys' antics._

A popping sound announced the arrival of one of his House-elves and pulled the boy from his thoughts. Emerald eyes fluttered open and his body slowly emerged from the water. "Hello Arwen, did mum sent you?"

"Yes, Master Harry, Mistress Lily asked me to pick you up for breakfast. I placed some clothes that I readied for you to wear today when you visit Mistress sister." The House Elf, Arwen told him before disappearing from the bathroom. Sounds of water flooding over the edge of his bath and hitting the stone tilted floor when Harry raises out of the water. The warm water cascaded down his athletic form and behind him, something brown and furry moved in the air. A flick of his extra appendage and all the water left his tail.

Harry reached out for the towel, which was pre-heated by the House-elves. The towel is soft and fluffy, caressing his skin gently. Once dried, Harry left the bathroom and stepped through the hallway until reaching his own door and entered his room. There on his bed, the clothes that Arwen has prepared for him laid there waiting for him. Grabbing the first piece of his clothes, Harry clothed himself while whistling a song from his memories.

* * *

At Privet Drive Nr. Four lives the Dursleys family. The family consist out of the husband, Vernon and his lovely wife, Petunia. They have a child, Dursley and they are proud to say that they are normal. Vernon is an obese man, heavy in weight and his belly is round and pronounced. As for petunia, she is the opposite of her husband and is tall and willowy, a long neck which helps her to peek over the edge to spy on her neighbours. Vernon is Director of Grunnings, a company that is specialized in making drills while Petunia stays at home, becoming a housewife. The Dursleys like to pretend that they are normal and that they hadn't dark secrets, however, in Petunia younger years before she met Vernon, she met a handsome gentleman who was too drunk. She scared away the more prettiest girls and dragged the man to her room.

What Petunia did was abusing the situation and forced the man to have sex with her. The woman could only hope that she was now developing a child of that man because the next day he was gone with only a letter. She opened the letter and folded the paper open, her eyes scanned the beautiful well-written words.

_Zatanna Zatara_

_My Beloved Daughter_

_From your father_

_Giovanni Zatara_

All the blood retreated from her face when she thought about the name of that man. She had heard that name before when she was in Las Vegas with her parents. That was a time when Magic still awed her, but now, she just gave her precious gift to a monster. It was then that she thought of how well the man looked. His clothes and appearance just screamed wealth!

She would use her daughter to demand payment from the monster. Petunia, now pregnant with a child of a monster, decided to find someone that could support her in life. Petunia met Vernon after a few months dating and when her body showed the beginning of pregnancy, she told her boyfriend. At first, Vernon demanded an abortion, but that changed when Petunia shared her plans. A few months later, Zatanna Zatara was born, only for a knick into her plans when she couldn't contact the man.

Enraged that she couldn't get the money that she desired, Petunia locked the child in the cupboard under the stairs. Zatanna only got a few days a week food before being forgotten. This was her life until she reached eight and her true family rescued her. Zatara sat in the darkness from her cupboard, her eyes brimmed with tears while she thought about her tragic situation. She knew that her mother, if only in name, had demanded that she stayed quiet in her cupboard because her stupid sister and the idiotic husband comes to visit.

_Ringing of the doorbell_ announced the arrival of the Potter family.

Vernon Dursley grunted when the doorbell of the front door rang. The overweighted man climbed with difficulty out of his chair. Sighing and puffing tiredly before waddling over to the front door. Clasping the handle and with a rough pull, he threw the door open and got for his effort a fist into his face. The obese man was sent backwards and rolled back into the living room, while laughter was heard at the front door. "Harry! You could have wounded the man! I told you that we only need to ring once and that you didn't have to knock at the door!" Her voice then rounded at the person that laughed. "James! This is not a laughing matter! Our son could have seriously injured this man!" Vernon heard a woman's voice scolding the laughing man.

As for Vernon, he could feel blood dripping down his face and the pain! Never before in his life did he felt so much pain. What the pain also brought was anger and rage. Small beady eyes seek out the source of his pain. Once his eyes fell upon the boy, all the blood retreated from his face when seeing for the first time his nephew. Unlike the man who laughed at him, who just look thin in comparing with his own body and nothing spectacular in comparing with his son, who just looks more like a muscular tank. "I'm sorry for knocking at your face," Vernon barely heard the apology, yet the whisper that followed was something he definitely heard. "Even when I pulled back all my strength and barely put any effort."

"PULLED BACK ALL YOUR STRENGTH! DON'T LIE TO ME FREAK!" Vernon bellowed in rage from his position on the floor. "NO NORMAL HUMAN WOULD HAVE A FREAK BODY LIKE YOURS!" His tirade attracted the attention of his wife and son, Petunia and Dudley. "I DON'T WANT YOUR FREAKS INSIDE MY HOUSE!"

Harry covered his face with his hand, ashamed at the thought that his aunt married such an oof of person, Letting out a sigh, Harry stepped inside the house and forced a disarming smile upon his face. "My apologies for light tapping you, Uncle Vernon. I was a little impatience when we rang the door. Do you know where I can find the loo?"

"First door to your right." Vernon's son replied, only for Petunia to let out a strangled scream when seeing the boy standing close to the stairs cupboard. She hadn't even seen the boy move, however, that didn't stop her to suddenly rush forward and placed her hands on the boy's chest and trying to push him away from the cupboard, only for her to discover that she tried to push away a mountain. "Thanks, cousin…," Harry replied while arching a single brow at the odd behaviour of both his uncle and aunt. James son grasped the door handle of the cupboard and without a second thought pulled.

Dudley expected the door to slide open to reveal the contents of the cupboard, instead, the cupboard door was pulled out of his hinges and now was held in the air. Light streamed into the cupboard and touching the child inside. "Oops… sorry about tha..." Harry's voice trailed off when seeing the girl, her thin frame and her malnourished health that belonged more to a prisoner of Azkaban was bare to Harry's eyes.

"Petunia...what did you do?" Lily softly whispered upon discovering the child. She rushed past her son and scooped the girl up into her arms. "Who is she..." James wife looked up at the pale face of her sister. "Tuny… please, say something."

Petunia stepped away from her nephew and her sister. She shakes her head while a mask of disgust appeared on her. "That monster is no child of mine and you are not my sister!" She breathed out while looking as if she stepped into the dirt.

Tears brimmed at Lily's eyes when reality hit her. "She...this girl is my niece. You treated your own daughter like this!" Lily hoarsely whispered. "Is he the father?" She nudged her head in the direction of Vernon.

"No!" Snarled Petunia in disgust. "Vernon is a perfect gentleman, unlike your kind. I was young, jealous of what perfect Lily has what I don't. I seduced a rich man, only to discover that he was like you… a monster. Of course, his devilish spawn reached my reproduction eggs and impregnated me. Then, oh...I got the perfect plan. I kept the monster so that one day I could demand money from him… only for him to disappear from the country." Lily paled at what kind of monster her sister truly is. "Vernon and I decided to keep her until she can earn her money back when she grew older." She embraced the child in her arms tighter, who was shaking in her aunts embrace.

Vernon had a disgusted and twisted expression on his face. "We can use your sister, Pet to get some money..." The abusive man started, only for a mere seconds later a large fist buried itself in his face. Lily only saw the end result when her son appeared in front of the fat, overweight man and with a fist buried in his face.

"You dare to use my mother with that kind of sick plan! You abused your own daughter..." A second fist buried into the man's face and Vernon fell to the floor. "Just count yourself lucky stars that our Ministry doesn't allow me to use Magic, but guess what… I do not rely solely on that." Another fist crashed into his Uncle. "Dad! Aparate to Gringotts and get the adoption papers. I won't let my sister stay here any seconds longer!"

James knew better than to argue with his son, especially when his son has lost his cool. A twist of his feet and a pop later, Harry's father disappeared to Gringotts. Meanwhile, his son was raining down fists into the fat man, who couldn't even scream for help or push the boy away. It was obvious who was stronger of the two. A second pop announced the arrival of his father's return who quickly stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. "Merlin! Son, you really lay into him." Harry's father grimaced at the sight of Vernon. The fat, heavyweight man's face was swollen and bloody. There were even a few teeth spread over the floor and James could see that his wife sister and nephew had retreated back into the living room. "I got the adoption papers!" At his words, Harry lifted Vernon from the floor and make the impossible feat looks easy. Vernon Dursley just flew through the air when the boy flicked his wrist and Dudley father crashed into the living room. Harry's father joined the Dursley family in the living room and sat down in a comfy chair. He slides the adoption papers towards Petunia. His neutral expression changed, his brown friendly eyes turned cold and hard. "You sign your right and guardianship over to me and my wife, or I let my son has his way and use your husband and son like a punching bag."

"You cannot use Magic against us! It's against the Law!" Petunia screamed in fright.

James glared at the woman and pulled out his wand. "You think that some law will stop us? Did you really think that we won't step up when discovering that a child is abused, especially a Magical child." The man pointed at the empty sections on the paper where she must sign. "You sign right this fucking moment, or I let my son go rampage on you. I promise this house won't last. Sign my daughter over into my custody or I will do things worse than a Death Eater ever can dream of."

Under the watchful eyes of James and Harry, Petunia signed the guardianship over to him and his family. She watched how her signature glowed for a moment and then the scroll of paper rolled up and flew into her brother-in-law's hands. "I never thought that there were people out in the world that are more disgusting than Death Eaters. May we never see each other again, especially when my son can hold a grudge." James departed with these words and left the living room, but his words enflamed a last desperate attempt of Vernon to keep his money-making future whore when Harry suddenly appeared in front of him and used a roundhouse kick that sent Vernon through the large window of his living room but because of his abnormal unhealthy size, Vernon was stuck in the window frame with shards of glass buried into his skin. "If you know what is healthy for yourself, never ever abuse or lie a hand on a child. I deny you the right to make contact with my sister and if I ever discover you tried, I personally will visit again and make a swift end of your life."

Lily had already left the Dursley house and secured the child in her arms. She didn't want to witness her son brutality. James wife knew that her son could be quiet terrifying, especially with his not natural growth spurt and the way how his body developed into a walking, muscular tank. Despite that, she knew her son is gentle and even in his spars, he reduces his strength ridiculous low just so that his opponent won't be hurt too badly. Lily knew, even when Harry punched with his fists into Vernon's face, it was barely into his true strength. "Lily flower, I forced Petunia to sign over the guardianship to us with the help of our strong son." She heard her man voice and couldn't help to smile, Lily turned to see her son and James, with the latest showing the adoption papers. "I think that our daughter wants to see her new home?" Lily, James and Harry all smiled down at the girl who was tightly, yet comfortably held by her new mother. They disappeared from privet drive and arrived at the front gate of Potter Manor. "Welcome home, Zatanna Potter, our daughter." The girl shyly and slight scared peeked out of the woman's embrace and towards the large dwelling that lied beyond the gates.


End file.
